


If You Were A Wink, I'd Be A Nod

by bliztoise



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is only mentioned, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: Dinner time!





	If You Were A Wink, I'd Be A Nod

He says your name worriedly. “Are you sure it needs to be cooked that long?” He’s hovering around the stove, watching you stir the massive pot. You heave a sigh and set the spoon you were stirring with aside. You turn to face him and he tries to look innocent,

“Clark. Whose turn is it to cook?”

“Yours.” He looks at you like a child, embarrassed at being called out like this.

“Who picked out this meal?” Your arms are crossed now and you lean against the counter.

“You did...”

“Who dumped multiple boxes of this into our cart because he has to eat so fucking much?”

“Me...” Clark’s face is tinged pink as he gets scolded. He feels like he’s eight again and Ma is lecturing him for eating before dinner.

“So, following this logic, who doesn’t get to complain about my cooking methods?” You look at him expectantly.

“Me...” He pouts. You just point to the table, fixing him with a commanding stare. He sits down and picks at his shirt. You refocus on your attention back to the food in front of you. All is silent for only a couple of minutes before you hear him pull out his phone. His lips part.

“Clark. I don’t care. It’ll be fine.”

He closes his mouth. You finally take the risotto off the burner and set it on the counter. You grab the stick of butter and parmesan cheese out of the fridge and mix it in. “Are you sure you need that much? That seems like a lot of cheese. What does the box say? Let me s-”

You throw the spoon down in frustration. “Clark I swear to god if you don’t let me fucking finish this recipe I’m getting in a taxi and driving all the way to Gotham and screaming my lungs out, so that the _ Bat _ will hear me. And when he does I’ll tell him the fucking alien from space is harassing me and needs to be taken care of.” You take a deep breath. “Now. Shut up and grab the garlic bread out of the oven. I know we don’t need to eat it with garlic bread but I wanted some so you’ll just have to eat it.”

He’s quiet for the rest of the evening, afraid he’s actually made you mad, until you grab his arm as the two of you are watching television, and lean on it. He relaxes into your touch. “Tomorrow, we order out.”

**Author's Note:**

> slowly. but. surely. BUT ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY LAST FIC!!! i actually started a DC blog!! supeson.tumblr.com! i take requests there n everything!!! also everything is cross posted so JIC you don't like reading fic on tumblr (which i don't blame u), it's here too!!


End file.
